


Always with you

by Michi4D



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy, Français | French, M/M, Pool, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: "Peu importe le temps qui passe, je veux le passer avec toi"





	Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite fanfiction printanière pour dire au revoir au printemps !

Haruka était absorbé par le ballet qui se tenait dans la cour. Les pétales des cerisiers et des pruniers tourbillonnaient sur la terre encore gelée.  
Les jours se rallongeaient, le soleil flirtait avec les nuages blancs, les oiseaux accompagnaient les lycéens sur le chemin de l’école.  
Ce réveil de la nature enchantait Haruka qui ne désirait qu’une seule chose : nager. La piscine d'Iwatobi étant en extérieur, le club ne pouvait pas l’utiliser pendant l’hiver. C’était en partit à cause de cela que le brun n’aimait pas tellement l’hiver.  
Comme un animal, il avait en quelque sorte hiberné. Bien entendu, il n’avait pas totalement arrêté de nager, cependant la piscine de son club avait quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux. Elle était située en hauteur, la vue de là-haut avait un côté intime. Ses amis et lui semblaient seuls dans leur petit cocon d’eau. Ce sentiment était aussi dû aux nombreux arbres qui bordaient la piscine, amenant le vent, les oiseaux, de l'ombre pour se reposer.  
Haruka soupira en s'imaginant cette scène. Qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir y retourner !

La sonnerie tant attendu retentit dans le lycée, les élèves se levèrent de leur chaise, sortaient leur bento, cherchaient leurs amis. Makoto passa sa tête en dehors de la classe. Il avait lâché Haru du regard juste deux minutes. Makoto se rendit directement vers la piscine. C'était le premier endroit que s'imposait dans son esprit lorsqu'il pensait à chercher Haru.  
Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit il vit les produits d'entretien près de la piscine. Le son d'une brosse que l'on frotte vigoureusement sur le sol lui parvint aux oreilles. Il sourit.  
Le soleil caressa son visage et titilla ses yeux derrière les branchages. Il leva la tête, les yeux clos, et profita du soleil. La brosse récupéra son attention. Il s'avança et appela :  
-Haru ?  
L'intéressé s'arrêta et leva la tête comme un enfant prit en train de fauter.  
Makoto croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête, amusé. Son petit ami était vraiment trop adorable. Il était si passionné par la natation.  
-Il recommence à faire beau alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait préparer la piscine se justifia-t-il.  
-Je vais t'aider sourit le brun en retirant sa veste.  
Il alla chercher un balai brosse, il remonta ses manches, frissonnant lorsque le vent s'infiltra sous sa chemise. C'était peut-être le printemps, cependant le soleil était encore un peu frileux et le vent très farceur.  
Makoto se mit au travail. Il était très concentré sur sa tâche. Haruka releva de temps en temps la tête pour voir ces bras musclés s'activer, ces sourcils se froncer sous l'effort. Il savait que Makoto attendait lui aussi de pouvoir nager de nouveau, s’entraîner avec ses camarades.  
Les deux lycéens étaient concentrés sur leur travail. Ils ne relevèrent le nez que lorsque la sonnerie retenti. Ils laissèrent à contre cœur la piscine à peine nettoyée.

Le soir après les cours, tout le monde était sur le toit armé de balais et de seau d'eau. Même Amakata sensei était là et avait revêtu pour l'occasion un jogging et avait attaché ses cheveux.  
Chacun nettoya avec entrain la large surface bétonnée. Le soleil déclinait lentement au fur et à mesure que les lycéens frottaient, rinçaient, lavaient.  
Nagisa était toujours plein d'entrain, courant dans tous les coins. Haru passait la brosse dans le sens de la longueur, comme s'il nageait. Makoto et Rei étaient plus méthodiques dans leurs mouvements.  
Le lycéen à lunettes se redressa, s'étira en fronçant les sourcils. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était dans la même pose. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le soleil fort bas dans le ciel. Un œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était tard. Il prévint ses camarades.  
Tout le monde rangea le matériel en baillant et s'étirant. Makoto veilla sur Haru dont les yeux commençaient à se fermer de plus en plus fréquemment. Il avait tellement fournit d'efforts sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait passé toutes ses pauses entre ses parois bleutés.  
-Haru, appela-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, pour ne pas faire peur à son petit ami.  
Le jeune homme leva la tête en se frottant les yeux.  
-Vas t'asseoir là-bas en attendant qu'on range.  
Haruka fit la moue. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de ne rien faire alors que tout le monde aidait jusqu'au bout.  
-Tu en as assez fait Haruka-senpai confirma Rei en ramassant les affaires de Nagisa.  
Le lycéen n'eut pas la forme de batailler davantage. Il n'avait même plus de force dans les jambes. Elles tremblaient à cause de la position pliée dans laquelle le jeune avait adopté durant une bonne partie de la journée. Tout son corps criait de douleur, ses bras et ses mains étaient tout endoloris. Il s'assit tant bien que mal dans un coin ombragé, la tête appuyée contre le grillage. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, se baladait sur sa peau, le faisait frissonner. A peine s'était il assit que ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il était bercé par le bruit des feuilles naissantes qui s’agitaient.  
Après un court moment, cette large main chaude se posa délicatement sur sa joue, cette voix si délicieuse murmura son prénom. Haruka ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était quelque peu éblouit par le soleil couchante reflétant dans les vitres, ou bien était-ce par le doux visage de Makoto, ou son sourire franc...ou bien tout à la fois.  
Makoto se leva et offrit sa main pour aider son petit ami à se relever. Haruka ne la lâcha pas. Leurs doigts ne se décroisèrent pas même lorsqu'ils traversèrent la cour. A cette heure, il ne restait plus personne.  
Les amis se séparèrent, les au revoir furent écourtés car tout le monde avait hâte de rentrer et se reposer. Makoto et Haruka rentrèrent, toujours main dans la main. Ils marchaient lentement pour profiter de la vue et pour ne pas se fatiguer davantage. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé sur le chemin du retour, ce n'était pas un silence gênant mais plutôt de contemplation. Tantôt ils se contemplaient l'un l'autre, les joues de Haruka prirent la couleur légèrement rosé des fleurs qui commençaient à se montrer. Et tantôt ils contemplaient cette nature qui se réveillait. Les oiseaux chantonnaient fébrilement, les arbres commençaient à se revêtir.  
En passant près de la mer, ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau pour admirer la grande étendue salée. Un couple se promenait sur la plage. C'était les vieux voisins de Makoto. Enfin les jeunes hommes gravirent les escaliers qui menaient chez Haruka. Par un accord tacite, Makoto fut invité chez son petit ami. Il envoya un sms à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il ne rentrait pas. C'était quelque chose de très habituel pour les lycéens de se retrouver seuls chez Haruka. Makoto n'aimait pas trop laisser son Haru tout seul.  
-Haru vas prendre ton bain, ça te fera du bien fit le brun en retirant son manteau.  
L'intéressé sourit. Il était si heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'aimait pas forcément dépendre des autres mais ce soir il était particulièrement fatigué. Il embrassa son petit ami sur la joue et partit se laver. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque l'eau l'enveloppa.  
Une douce odeur de maquereau grillé lui parvint. Il sourit et suivit la douce fragrance. Makoto avait enfilé le tablier que portait habituellement son amant. La table était dressée, le riz fumant, les baguettes disposées près des bols.  
Haruka se colla au dos musclé de Makoto.  
-Fais attention à ne pas te brûler prévint le brun de sa voix douce.  
-Merci murmura Haruka.  
Il déposa un baiser sur ce large dos si chaud. Il y appuya sa tête un petit moment, les yeux clos.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'occuper du riz et de la salade de chou.  
-J'espère que le maquereau est à ton goût, s'inquiéta le brun.  
Haruka prit une bouchée. C'était un peu trop cuit à son goût, malgré tout il sourit. Makoto se donnait du mal pour lui, c'était vraiment adorable.  
-C'est très bien comme ça, merci répondit-il en souriant.  
Makoto soupira de soulagement.  
Haruka ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce doux visage. Être ensembles dans cette maison comme si ils vivaient à deux, avait une saveur particulière. C'était une évidence, aussi naturel que de respirer.  
Makoto entendit des clapotis par la porte restée grande ouverte. Les élèves quittaient le bâtiment. Les rires et les discutions s'éloignèrent. Makoto monta les quelques marches menant à la piscine.  
Pas de doute, Haru était bien dans l'eau. Cela faisait deux jours que la piscine était pleine d'eau. Makoto avait été étonné de voir une telle retenue de la part de son petit ami.  
Il s'adossa au mur et observa en silence son amant qui dérivait sur le dos. Le soleil se reflétait à la surface de l'eau et de la peau mouillée du jeune homme. De petits nuages rose se formaient au fur et à mesure que les pétales de cerisiers tombaient dan la piscine. -Haru, appella-t-il pour faire savoir qu'il était là.  
L'intéressé ouvrit un œil mais ne bougea pas.  
-Tu n'as pas froid ?  
Il savait bien que Haruka répondrai non même si cela était faux. Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander.  
-Makoto, viens murmura-t-il presque.  
Le vent avait porté ses paroles. Le brun se redressa et le regarda, hébété.  
C'était comme un chant de sirène auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Il retira sa cravate, sa chemise ainsi que tous ses autres vêtements, ne gardant que son caleçon. Ses muscles se contractèrent au contact du vent. Il hésita quelque peu à rentrer dans l'eau. Il s'assit au bord de la piscine et prit un peu d'eau dans sa main. Son corps frémit lorsqu'il laissa l'eau couler dessus.  
Haru s'était approché de son petit ami, il voguait toujours paisiblement sur le dos. Makoto entra dans l'eau en haletant tellement l'eau lui semblait gelée.  
-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Haruka. Ses dents claquaient, il tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler.  
-Un moment, sourit le jeune homme qui s'était mis en face du brun.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras.  
-Je vais te réchauffer souffla-t-il.  
Makoto ne pû s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres froides sur celles de son amant. Un simple baiser.  
Haru était si attentionné et d'une grande beauté. L'eau avait plaqué ses cheveux vers l'arrière, elle s'écoulait le long de sa peau, le long de sou cou, de ses clavicules, de son torse...  
Haruka saisit le visage de Makoto entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Makoto plaça ses mains fraîches sur les hanches de son aîné et le rapprocha de lui. Leur souffle se mélangeait à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Haru glissa une de ses mains dans cette chevelure brune. En très peu de temps la température de leur corps augmenta. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à contre cœur.  
Ils reprirent leur respiration, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Haruka avait passé les deux mains derrière la nuque du brun. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévoraient du regard.  
-Ça va mieux ? demanda Haru en souriant.  
-Beaucoup, murmura Makoto en se blottissant contre son amant.  
Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, à savourer la présence de l'autre. Puis, Haruka prit la main de Makoto. Il voulait nager avec lui.  
Sans parler, ils se comprirent. Ils plongèrent en même temps, tout en se tenant la main. Haruka passa sous Makoto. Il pû admirer celui qu'il aimait tant sous un ciel bleu pâle, les cheveux portés par les vagues. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les feuillages pour se perdre dans l'eau, rendant Makoto encore plus rayonnant que d'habitude.  
Les lycéens remontèrent à la surface pour reprendre leur souffle. Haru replongea aussitôt, il était très fort pour l'apnée. Le brun le suivit des yeux. Il fixa les gestes et les courbes de son aîné. C'était si fluide, si beau à voir. L'eau était vraiment l'élément de Haruka. Il était si libre lorsqu'il nageait.  
Lorsqu'il remonta il était recouvert de pétales. Certains se perdaient dans sa chevelure, d'autres gisaient le long de son cou et de son torse. Makoto ne pû s'empêcher de comparer la couleur des jeunes pétales aux boutons de chair de son amant. Tous ces pétales rendaient Haru encore plus érotique. La couleur rose claire se mariait très bien avec la blancheur de la peau du jeune homme.  
Ses joues rosirent. Haru secoua la tête comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu’il sortait de l'eau. Il regarda Makoto incrédule.  
-Tu es magnifique, lâcha le brun en se rapprochant.  
Ce fut au tour du plus vieux de rougir. Il porta ses mains sur la nuque de son partenaire, une sorte de douce habitude. Makoto ne pu retenir ses lèvres de s'approcher de la peau de son amant. Cette peau si douce et délicate. Il déposa un tendre baiser entre les pectoraux de son petit ami.  
-Je t'aime Haru souffla le brun.  
-Je t'aime aussi sourit l'intéressé.  
Une saison était encore passée et pourtant son amour pour Makoto ne cessait de croître. Il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui. Peu importe le lieu où ce qu'ils faisaient. Rien que d'être avec Makoto lui procurait une joie immense.  
-Haru...ça va peut-être paraître idiot de dire ça...commença Makoto en rougissant.  
Le plus âgé posa sa main mouillée sur la joue tiède du brun. Par ce geste, il l'incitait à continuer et lui promettait silencieusement que tout irait bien.  
-Peu importe le temps qui passe, je veux le passer avec toi.  
Haruka ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui de Makoto, se collant complètement à lui. Il sentait son cœur s'agiter comme un fou dans sa poitrine.  
Le soleil déclinait lentement, les oiseaux étaient rentrés dans leur nid. Il n'y avait qu'eux et le bruit de l'eau.  
Haru était si heureux de ce moment passé avec lui aujourd'hui, du temps passé avec lui les saisons dernières et si impatient de voir ce qui les attendaient.

**Author's Note:**

> Au début je n'avais en tête que la scène où Haru est couvert de pétales, et puis j'ai étoffé !  
> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé ♥
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade)


End file.
